Interrogation Room
by ShatteredLyre
Summary: Team Avatar has faced the uprising of the Equalist movement and Amon's threat of cleansing the city of all bending. But Asami encounters her most dangerous challenge yet: meeting Korra's parents. "So you're Korra's new girlfriend?" Senna sighed. "Such a pity that you're so pretty. We had all intentions of broiling you alive..." Sequel to "Hush Little Baby"


**notes**: An AU in which when Mako and Asami break up, Korra gets with the Sato heiress instead. A sequel to my other Korrasami fic "Hush Little Baby" (but this is also a standalone fic!). Also, this fic incorporates the info released at comic con concerning asami's new ownership of her father's company

* * *

Korra woke up with the sun filtering in through her window and shining on her face. She sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes, stretching lazily and letting out a big yawn. Someone beside her stirred and Korra allowed herself to smile. Nothing like waking up with the ring tailed lemurs chattering happily outside, the sky a nice blue, seeing your girlfriend's face—

"Hey, Asami." The avatar smiled toothily at the Sato girl who was frowning in return. "Wait a minute." As much as she had loved waking up to the sight of her girlfriend, she realized something was off. "What the heck are you doing _here_?" Asami had moved back to her old house after she took over her father's multimillion yuan empire.

The taller girl had been sitting on Korra's bed and shook her head in disbelief. "Typical you. Remember, your parents are visiting today? I came to wake you up because Spirits know you would still be asleep." She scrunched her nose up in disgust as she jutted a thumb in the general direction of the open window behind her. "It's already midday!"

Korra simply yawned in her face and Asami furiously fanned the avatar's revolting morning breath away. "But it's my day off," she whined, pretending not to hear Asami's dry jab of "_Every_ day has been your day off recently…" She shook her messy tangle of brown hair and combed her fingers through it to no avail. "It's just my parents. What are you getting so worked up about?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, Korra wanted to punch herself in the face. Asami simply quirked an eyebrow at her and put a hand on her hip. "Korra. This is your _mother_ we are talking about. The same woman who casually informed us to prepare for an interrogation session that will be at least _four hours long_."

A beat. A pause. A tentative breath.

"Oh."

"Spirits."

"Above."

People back in Republic City swear that at this exact moment in time, a monstrous mushroom cloud of smoke and desperation erupted from Air Temple Island.

Korra actually considered going into Avatar State in order to prepare the dining room for her parents' arrival. "Argh, why didn't you wake me up sooner? They can't be getting here _that_ soon, right?"

Asami stared flinging open jars to look for something that resembled tea leaves. Heck, if she found dried white jade, she would've thrown it into the teapot, all of their personal health and wellbeing be damned. "Really? You're blaming _me_? I could've run you over with a Satomobile and you _still_ would be fast asleep! You have no idea how long I was sitting there and yelling your name!" She sniffed the clay pot in front of her that smelled vaguely like jasmine and shrugged her shoulders, dumping the contents out. "And Bolin already left for the docks to pick them up! Their passenger ship arrived half an hour ago."

Korra furiously airbended all of the toys, books, and unfolded laundry out of the room and into the hallway and slid the door shut to hide the mess as the three kids scurried to find cover. "Oh, gross, I can smell that tea from a mile away! What are you boiling? Mold?"

Asami glared at Korra and whacked her girlfriend's meddling hand with a wooden spatula and went back to stirring the noodles she had started up on the stove. "You're welcome to find anything else that even remotely looks like tea in this kitchen!" she snapped before she stopped her stirring, her eyes widening.

"Asami…" Korra dropped her injured hand and looked at the girl beside her. "Is this…"

"Our first fight!" Asami exclaimed giddily and jumped up and down.

Korra grinned and poked the other girl in her side. "Talk about a milestone."

"You two sure are weird," came a teasing voice near the front door. The two girls turned around to see Bolin saunter inside the house, followed by two very familiar figures. He waved at his friends before joining the airbender kids outside. "Don't start playing airball without me!" he yelled.

"Oh my, look at the size of this place, sweetheart!" Senna gushed and dropped her bags, turning excitedly to her husband.

Tonraq nodded in approval. "No wonder Korra never visits. This place is practically the same size as all of the Southern Water Tribe!"

Senna caught a glance of Asami out of the corner of her eye and suddenly whirled around, causing the Sato girl to give a start and small yelp of surprise. "Oh no, no, no, honey. I found the real reason for our prodigal daughter's absence!" A deceptively sunny smile on both of the avatar's parents' faces belied the downright predatory looks in their eyes.

"Eh...heh, it's very nice to...meet you?" Asami squeaked, trying to shrink behind her shorter girlfriend to no avail.

The two water tribe natives faced each other and began trading furtive yet perfectly audible whispers, uselessly trying to obscure them through cupped hands.

"Oh goodness, this one is very pretty."

"But the real question is, is she good enough for our little angel?"

"I guess the only way to find out is..." The two slowly turned back to Asami, their hungry gazes fixating on the clearly frightened girl as they ignored their daughter's indignant huffs of "Mom! Dad! Cut that out right now!"

Asami's face was as pale as newly fallen snow and her throat had painfully constricted. She shuffled sideways and leaned down a bit to squeak in her girlfriend's ear, "K-Korra, if I don't make it out alive, I want you to take over the company. My last will and testament is in-"

"Hold on." Senna and Tonraq paused in their scheming to sniff the air. "Is that-"

Korra and Asami looked quizzically at each other and shrugged.

"Water tribe noodles?" In the blink of an eye, Korra's parents were by the stove, salivating shamelessly like Naga dreaming of seal blubber jerky.

Asami bustled over to the stove and lifted the pot of the fire. "Oh yes! Korra always had such a fondness for these that I figured she probably grew up with them." She looked at them sheepishly. "I-I hope you two don't mind..."

"Mind?" Tonraq cried as Asami strained the noodles over the sink. "They're our favorite!"

"We made tea too..." Korra brought up pathetically but after seeing her parents so mesmerized by the noodles, she sighed and poured it down the sink.

"Oh you should've _seen _what they served to us on the passenger ship! They tried to be all fancy and gourmet but all we wanted were some good old fashioned noodles," Senna said tearfully. "Two days of this. It was tragic!"

Korra snorted. "Alright you drama queens, why don't we all settle down at the table for tea? So we can get this over with already..." she grumbled.

"Oh Asami dear, do you see the kind of abuse she puts us through?" Senna said sadly as she shook her head.

"And we all do is give her love and support!" Tonraq added as Korra tore at her hair in frustration and slumped over the table.

Asami laughed. "Oh tell me about it! I came over here midday to wake Korra up and she practically bit off and swallowed my head whole!"

"Midday? Oh Korra, have you been sleeping the days away again?" Senna chastised.

Korra's lifeless form suddenly shot up and she fixed each member sitting at the table with a Kyoshi level glare. "Aren't you guys supposed to be interrogating _her_?" she asked snippily as Asami patted her on the back.

Senna pressed a conflicted hand to her cheek and sighed. "Yes, your father and I had all intentions of broiling her alive but she's too sweet!"

"She made us noodles!" Tonraq said pitifully, pausing for the appropriate amount of time for his wife to nod in agreement before slurping up said noodles.

"But our little polarbear dog _does_have a point! We have to make sure that she doesn't get hurt!" Korra rolled her eyes in irritation at her old childhood nickname.

"That's right, dear. These noodles could be a vile distraction for us to let our guard down," Tonraq proclaimed, regarding the noodles he had been devouring mere seconds ago with a wary eye.

They both nodded curtly and assumed their icy cold resolve they had earlier. "Tell us about yourself, Asami!"

"Well, um, I grew up in Republic City—"

Senna and Tonraq immediately began mumbling between themselves. "A city slicker, eh?"

"What if she takes advantage of our precious little girl! She's been such a trusting, sheltered village girl."

"Yes, yes, Asami must've lured Korra away with her dazzling lifestyle and fast talking..."

"And, uh, I'm the owner and leader of Sato Future Industries?" Asami offered uncertainly, not sure if she was supposed to go on in her life story or pause every time her girlfriend's parents wanted to overanalyze something.

"Sato Future Industries?" Senna and Tonraq's steely demeanors immediately shattered. They turned and clasped each other's hands giddily. "Our daughter is going to be rich!"

A vein throbbed in Korra's forehead. "Mom, Dad, how can you be so shallow!"

Senna twirled one of her braids thoughtfully. "Well, Korra, you can't really blame us for being happy! We always worry about you, you've never had a job before and you always rely on other people's kindness for food and shelter!" she said, gesturing at the house they were sitting in.

"Urgh, point taken..." Korra doubled over as if someone had punched her in the stomach and returned to poking at her untouched noodles sulkily.

"As in the creator of the Satomobile?" Tonraq asked, unable to contain himself.

"Yeah, my dad created them. I sort of...inherited the company," Asami said, carefully picking out her words. "We actually have a Satomobile here on Air Temple Island. It's parked out back. Wanna go for a ride?"

"Yes!" the two fully grown adults exclaimed eagerly in unison.

_Now I know where Korra gets it from..._Asami laughed and jutted her thumb at the door. "Why don't you two wait outside while I get my keys?"

"Oh, sweetie, we're going to be just like the glamorous stars in those moving pictures we see in the theater!" Senna gushed to her husband as the pair of them headed outside.

Korra leaned on a chair while Asami searched several drawers. "Hey, thanks for putting up with my parents. I know they can be a little..._much _sometimes."

Asami paused in her hunt to smile at her girlfriend. "Are you kidding? Your parents are great. They're so funny and they obviously love you a lot too." She held up a pair of goggles and winked at Korra. "Now how about we go for a spin?"

* * *

"My goodness! We're going so fast!" Senna bounced up and down in her seat giddily.

Korra snorted and turned around from the front seat. "Mom, we haven't even started really driving yet. Asami is still backing up the car." She gestured to the side of the car. "Even those turtle ducks are faster than us right now." Said turtle ducks were waddling lazily alongside them.

Senna puffed out her cheeks indignantly. "Look who's talking! When you rode on Naga the first time, you kept screaming that she was sprinting full force and you had _just_ climbed on her back."

Asami did a double take when she turned to look at Korra's parents. "Oh, you might want to buckle up. Things might get a little rough."

Tonraq laughed heartily and waved her away. "We'll be fine. We've both ridden on Naga before anyways! How bad can it be?"

Korra and Asami smirked at each other knowingly. "Why don't we find out?"

* * *

The two girls stood at the side of the table, studying the two paralyzed victims frozen like stone in their seats.

"I-I think they're broken…"

"I told you not to overdo it!" Korra sighed. They had somehow managed to pry the two adults out of the car and practically carry them back inside the house.

"But I thought I was already going easy on them," Asami tried to explain sadly, shrinking back a little. "Oh Spirits, this is the worst first—"

"Again."

Korra and Asami both gave a start and turned to the source of the voice.

"T-That…was…incredible!" Tonraq exclaimed. "The Satomobile's engine is so powerful!"

"Oh, it was so exhilarating! It was nothing like I've ever seen before," Senna gushed enthusiastically. "Asami, you are such a good driver!"

"I didn't know it was possible to go that fast! And Korra, you earthbending a racetrack for us was so clever," he praised, ruffling her hair.

"Let's go again. Please, please, please!" Senna implored. "It's such a rush!"

Korra scrunched her nose up and grinned at them. "Oh, Spirits, you've turned my parents into addicts," she teased, ignoring her parents' pleas of "But we need our fix!"

Asami's delicate laugh floated from the kitchen as she lucked out and found a jar of green tea leaves. "If I recall correctly, you were an adrenaline junkie too. You wouldn't even let me leave the car until we went for another ride." She brought the teapot filled with the leaves and water back and handed it to Korra who promptly used her firebending to boil it.

"So, mom and dad, has Asami passed your interrogation yet?" Korra asked as she poured the tea into cups and passed them to her parents.

"Oh, yes! With flying colors," Senna approved wholeheartedly. "We absolutely adore you! Don't we, dear?"

Tonraq nodded vehemently. "It's such a good thing you found our little girl! Who knows how many other heartless jerks are out there… But you look like you'll take good care of Korra." He flashed her a friendly thumbs up.

"Dad, I can take care of myself!" Korra exclaimed.

Asami quirked an eyebrow. "Says the girl who thought vendors gave their food away for free…"

They all laughed over this and even Korra had to crack a grin. After they had settled into a comfortable silence for a few moments, Tonraq's face reddened and leaned over and whispered something to his wife before ducking out of the room.

Senna's eyes had widened a little at his words before she assumed the look of a woman with a mission to accomplish. "Girls, I have something important to discuss with you."

Asami bit her lip as Korra's brows furrowed a bit. "What is it?"

Senna cleared her throat and folded her hands on the table. "I hope you two are being safe."

"Well, I mean, I guess we are?" Korra said uncertainly.

Senna looked alarmed. "What do you mean 'you guess'? It's either you are or you're not!"

Korra tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Uh, being the avatar is a bit dangerous but ever since we defeated Amon and the Lieutenant, things have been pretty quiet here for the most part."

"Save for a few scuffles here and there in the city but we have the police to help us out with those anyways," Asami added honestly.

Senna pouted in frustration and shook her head. "That's not what I mean! I mean I hope that you two are being safe when you guys…choose to…do an activity together."

Her response drew twin blank looks from the two girls until Asami grew a lovely shade of vermillion. "_Oh_."

"What are you blabbering about, mom? Like when we go on a ride together? Asami makes sure that we both have helmets and goggles on and—"

"_Korra_. That's _not_ what she means," Asami hissed pointedly.

"What does she mean then?" Korra snorted derisively.

"She means when we…do an _activity_ together." After seeing nothing registering on Korra's face, Asami clenched her teeth. "An _activity_, Korra."

"An…activity? An…_activity_, oh Spirits _above_, mom, you're so embarrassing! You can't just…just…ugh!" she spluttered, totally taken aback. "I can't believe…my mom… argh!" she stalked out of the room to take a few deep breaths.

Senna laughed. "Sorry about that."

"I-It's alright," Asami stuttered out, her face still burning.

"I know that my husband and I have been entirely silly this entire visit but we really do like you quite a lot!" Senna said, offering a smile that looked exactly like her daughter's. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, would it be okay if Tonraq and I had dinner with your parents one of these days? We'd love to meet them!"

Asami's expression completely changed and she averted her eyes. "Ah…um…my parents aren't… really around…" She bit her lip. "My mom died when I was a little girl and my dad he… he changed a lot after she passed away …"

Senna put her hand on top of Asami's. "I'm so sorry that I asked that. That was really insensitive of me."

"No, it's okay. I'm okay now," she said, clearly still not okay.

Senna smiled sadly at the younger girl. "You know, Asami, it's alright to be sad over things."

Asami gave a small smile back and nodded a little. "Yeah, I sometimes forget that…But I'm really happy that I met Korra. And also meeting you and your husband really made me happy!"

"It's a pity that we have to leave tomorrow already! It's such a far ways from the Southern Water Tribe." A mischievous gleam came into Senna's eyes. "Our house isn't exactly the biggest but you could stay at the White Lotus base if you and Korra ever visit. I'm sure the guards would have a lot of stories about Korra!"

"R-Really? That would be great! I'd love to see where Korra grew up." Asami's face brightened.

"And then it'd be your turn to interrogate us! Fair is fair, right?"

Asami looked up and saw Tonraq walk back into the room with Korra in a headlock. She giggled and wondered exactly what she had gotten herself into by getting entangled with his energetic, entirely silly, but completely loving family. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but somehow it felt…it felt… "Right!"

* * *

**A/N**: eternally sobbing because all i want is for asami to get kisses from korra and cuddles from her family... darn you, canon! you might also want to read the prequel to this fic "Hush Little Baby". reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
